


Separate Worlds

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-11
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igam wonders why Rerai would leave her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a little before the movie.

The ocean was wide and open, with plenty of free space for all kinds of life. Taking up most of the planet's surface, it held much more space than the much confined Tube Empire, so much more. Even the poorest of poor of the merfolk could likely live freely in it's depths. They likely had some problems, though Igam had trouble considering what they might be. It was certainly much different than the war they were suffering through over here, as Rerai only spoke of happy times.

Yet the mermaid didn't seem to mind at all as Igam led her to a confined cave, promising to marry her. She couldn't see all she was losing through the love she promised she felt for her prince, Igam guessed. She couldn't help but have these thoughts as she romanced Rerai at times. How different this underground lake was to the ocean side where they had first met underneath an infinite sky. "Hey, Rerai," she whispered.

"Igam-sama?"

"Do you miss your home?"

"Yes," Rerai said, though it was with a smile.

"Do you want to return there, and leave me?" Igam asked. She realized how reckless it was asking her, it wasn't as if she could give Rerai this option. But her curiosity about the love struck mermaid had gotten the better of her. How far did her love go?

"No," Rerai shook her head, not even pausing to think. "When I go back, it will only be with Igam-sama. I'll show you the beauty of my world, the same way you've shown me the beauty of your's."

"Rerai," Igam exclaimed, surprised at this reaction. This was something she'd like, as she did love the ocean. That part of her conversations with Rerai had been true. It would be nice, if after they got married they could travel together somehow, seeing the sights of the ocean depths, and whatever else Rerai wanted to show her. Igam felt a sense of peace imagining this.

But she soon clenched her fist tightly, bringing herself back to reality. "Igam-sama?" Rerai questioned, concerned.

"It's nothing," Igam said quickly, bringing back her facade with a warm smile. "I'll be happy to visit your world with you."

Yes, it _would_ be nice.


End file.
